Stuck in paradise sorta
by lollyqt
Summary: Really good story, just read, it wont let you down! Jessica Midland gets invited to a party on her friends jet around the world including more characters. Wha happens when the plane crashes in an island and the rich pampered teens are stranded, lov, hate?


**Jessica Midland- She is a really nice person who is very rich. Her dad is a famous money making lawyer and her step mom, Kallie (the young ex-Chargers cheerleader) made pretty good cash also, but now all she does is spend it. Jessica also has exceptional arguing talents (from her dad). **

**Drake Hilton- He is an all around nice guy who just happened to be born rich and hot. He is Paris Hiltons dads x-wife's brothers step-cousins son. His birth last name was Kessler, but they changed it. He has a crush on somebody, can you guess who?**

**Deneice Satterfield- Deniece has been Jessica's bestest best friend as far as they can remember. She is also rich, her parents invested in the Microsoft Stock before it rose to an all time high. She needs an attitude check on a regular basis because she can get REALLY mean, and has sharp kitty claws.**

**Alex Santini- He was born in a bad neighborhood in LA, his mom left, his dad was a drunk, and he ran around in a gang. When he was 10 he stole a car and got put in juvenile hall. Lucky for him his hansom little boy face caught the attention of Cristina Santini, a famous actress. She adopted him and now he is a 14 year old rich kid who Hollywood adores and has a bad boy streak. **

**Bailey Stewart- She won eight beauty pageants before the age of four. She loves to control people, but no one will let her, only her friend Cheyenne. She is slightly smaller than the others and has a huge smile that everyone knows is fake and just for the cameras.**

**Shane- He is a teenager with a mom who is like an agent. She sets him up in different publicity stunts. He played Little Skyler on the famous sitcom _What about Elenor?._ One summer (roomer has it) his mom paid a 5 year old boys mother $5,000.00 to push him of their jet skis, just to let Shane save him and get in the newspaper for heroism.**

**Claire- She just moved from Washington. Well, what can I say. The same Claire from **_The Clique_ the same life I mean.

Drake glanced at the clock wondering if she had time to text right before the bell rang. Suddenly, his _razr_ cell phone started vibrating, it was a text from Jessica (just who he wanted to talk to).

**Jessica: heyy **_He shot a look at Jessica. She was beautiful. She was staring at her phone waiting for his reply_

**Drake: hey **

**Jessica: so, wht r ya doin 4 springbreak? **

**Drake: my Bday**

**Jessica: give me all the info, lol**

**Drake: it's a tour around the world I can bring 7 people **_He waited for her reply, and he saw her typing, then she got another message. He looked around the classroom and saw Alex texting also. He waited patiently. Still waiting. Jessica smiled and looked at Alex, then Alex raised his eye brow. What could they be talking about? _

Then the bell rang.

Jessica popped out of her seat and went out the door, but Drake got caught with his cell phone. Once she got out of the huge building she searched the crowd for Lilly.

She finally saw her and started walking towards her. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and twirled her around towards themselves, it was Alex.

"Hey." She said in a high voice, he laughed slyly then leaned in closer.

"Alex like." He growled then raised his eyebrow, his famous move.

"You're stupid, and a waste of my time" She was still twirled around in his arms. He chuckled, then let go of her.

"Me?" He pointed to himself "A waste of your time? You waste your own time, you know you want me."

"Whatever, believe what you want." They started walking.

"You believe what _you_ want."

"Why are you so bad?"

"It's in my blood, you act like that to, like that one time." He raised his eyebrow and smiled "At the party." Jessica gave an innocent smile, then Alex started talking again.

"We were this close to losing our virginity, then Drake walked in and went crazy."

"That was once, anyways I was under the influence and I hardly remember."

"So are you going to Drake's party?"

"What party?" how could Drake plan a party withought her?

"What do you mean _what party_?" He smiled.

"Alex!" she whined.

"Well, ask Drake about it." Somebody bumped into him from the back, he turned around.

"Hey!" he yelled but the boy ignored him, his hands turned into fists.

"It was an accident, you don't even know who that was."

"Who was it?"

"Drake, duh, he was listening."

"He's just jealous because I get all the good ladies."

"He's becoming REALLY annoying."

"He wishes he were me." He smiled.

"Anyway, I gotta go."

"Just remind me of how bad you can be."

"No." She laughed then walked away.

She took out her cell phone and looked under contacts for Lilly's number. As she raised the phone to her ear she saw Shane and decided to go say hi, then call Lilly.

"Hey Shane." She gave him a hug.

"What's up?"

"Have you seen Lilly?" He looked up and ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Ya, but in class. I have no idea where she is now." She smiled, then from the side there was a high pitched voice.

"You're so right Shane, she has such a random attitude, it's like she doesn't want to be popular, she's like over there with the "geeks."" It was Bailey, she said geeks just the way Jessica's step mom said _fat._

Shane turned towards Bailey.

"I didn't say that." He sounded annoyed. From nowhere Alex walked by.

"Bailey's losing her mind!" then walked away like nothing happened.

"Ya Bailey, Shane didn't say that." Agreed Jessica

"Of course he didn't." then she rolled her eyes and walked away. Shane turned back to Jessica.

"So are you doing anything after school?"

"Um… well, I don't think I have anything planned."

"I was going to go to the movies with Alex, we were going to watch _Silent Slauter of Oak Creek, _but he canceled, he said he has to "do" Jenine Joshua before he watches someone kiss her, do you want to take his place?"

"Um…. Sure, I'll call.

"Okay, so… see ya."

"Bye." Then they both went separate ways. When Jessica was walking towards the front of the gate she took out her blackberry to call Carl to pick her up, because Lilly was nowhere to be seen. Before she started dialing someone called her name, she turned around and it was Lilly.


End file.
